


Dead for You

by njwguija



Category: Vis a Vis | Locked In (Spain TV)
Genre: Dark Fantasy, F/F, Smut with a plot, Vis a Vis, Zurena, vampire, vampire!zurena
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:54:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27217504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/njwguija/pseuds/njwguija
Summary: - What? Are you reading my mind now?Zulema chuckled. Her mind? No, she did not have that skill. Her body, on the other hand...- Maybe I have a few powers you’re not aware of.OrA halloween story taking place in the 50s where Zulema has a secret and Macarena is dying to know more.This is part of Putas Ratas GC Hallohweek - Get the link for the whole line up! https://twitter.com/sapphiczule/status/1320017627910111232
Relationships: Macarena Ferreiro/Zulema Zahir
Comments: 38
Kudos: 92





	1. Red sunset eyes

**Author's Note:**

> I had never written something like that before, so my mind ran wild thinking of this scenario and the possibilities. Hope you enjoy it! And as my friend Ash would say: if it’s not your cup of tea, do not sip it.
> 
> A big fat thanks to my girls, they know who they are <3 You make my life a bit more interesting everyday. We have so many talented people out there, it’s just incredible I get to be friends with a couple of them.

**_“It is women who love horror. Gloat over it. Feed on it. Are nourished by it. Shudder and cling and cry out-and come back for more.”_** _\- Bela Lugosi_

Casino de La Cruz was the most famous in the city of Madrid in the 1950s, the golden age of gambling and slot machines. Spanish Magnatas would gather every night from Fridays to Sundays to waste themselves in bets and drinks. Macarena Ferreiro would accompany her husband every Saturday. Not that she cared, but Fabio made a point of being with her on this particular day, where the other wives would also be present. Besides, being always alone at home was not as interesting as a place crowded with people from the capital's high society. While brushing and then curling the tip of her blond hair, she looked in the mirror. Red lipstick and a beautiful olive green velvet dress with her white long gloves covering her arms until the elbows. Some would say they were old fashioned, but she preferred  _ classy _ . With a weak smile, she tried to cheer herself up, lifting her chin up, her mind making a great effort to awake her self esteem. Little she knew how that night was about to change her life for good.

The casino, as usual, was loud. A chaos of people playing cards, rolling dice on roulettes and ordering all sorts of drinks. The tables were in the central part of the hall, further away and near the exit doors. The gaming tables were on the other side and were always surrounded by gamblers. The bar was on the opposite side of the game tables area and there was a dance floor right in front, with a stage where the jazz band never stopped playing. The music was the most pleasant part to Macarena, who was immediately called by the other ladies sitting on a rounded table. "Maca! Over here!" They would wave their hands and she could not help herself but think about flamboyant flamingos. A laugh was held and she politely smiled going to meet the group while the boys were going to play with cash.

The group was gossiping about the new casino's owner. Apparently, it was someone that went by the name of Zahir.

\- Is he here tonight? - Maca asked the curly black hair flamingo sitting in front of her wearing a thick pearl necklace and a large blue tiara. She almost spit the champagne she was having after that question and had to clean the corner of her mouth with a white cloth napkin.

\- So you didn't hear... - Linda was her name and she leaned over the table, almost whispering, mouthing every word. - It's a  _ she _ ! A scandal, if you ask me.

\- Oh, so it's a woman running this place?

\- Zulema Zahir, as for what I heard. She's...  _ unusual _ .

\- And how is that?

\- She has like a... a sort of tattoo.

\- On her  _ face _ ! - the brown-sugar-haired flamingo added to her friend's explanation - It's horrendous! I've seen her not 15 minutes ago, she scared me, that look in her eyes... I don't know how she even had that much money to buy the entire casino and the hotel De La Cruz.

It was definitely not a common thing in the world of the 50s to find a business woman, especially one owning a goddamn gambling saloon. There were rumors everywhere, everyone was talking about it.

**_Heavenly shades of night are falling, it's twilight time_ **

**_Out of the mist your voice is calling, it's twilight ti-_ **

Suddenly the music stopped and the whole crowd's attention was caught by the tinkling of a cutlery finding a crystal glass on the other side of the room. Macarena turned her head to find the center of it. There was her. She would not describe Zulema Zahir as scaring or anything like that as the other women were saying. She was...  _ Intriguing _ . Of course, there was the mark on her face, a straight line that descended from her left eye and ended in the middle of her cheek. Her dark green eyes were outlined by dark makeup and her straight black hair was stuck on a low ponytail, with a loose lock framing her jaw. No dresses for this woman, that was for sure. She was wearing a plain white buttoned shirt and a grey greenish suit with golden buttons on it and high collar. Before she could start her speech about being her first day and wish all the guests a good evening, she locked eyes with that stunning blond sitting right in the middle table and something happened. Like when a big wave crashes in the rocks of a shore or when powder meets fire. That specific impression that two people feel when they look at each other and think "I know her from somewhere" without having ever seen each other before. Zulema looked away to focus again on her words and when it was all over, she raised a glass looking right at Macarena again. _ "As if she is looking for my soul”,  _ the blond thought.

The rest of the night went by with gossips and chats around the ladies' table and lots of bets on the men's ones. It would be a common night of course, if it wasn't for the battle of glances that Macarena and Zulema fought since that first second they saw each other.

\- Hope this young couple enjoyed the night as much as I did.

Before Macarena and Fábio could leave the hall, Zulema got to them, a small talk to check if everything was ok. Her left hand found Fábio's shoulder and the left one, Macarena's waist, who was caught completely off guard by that.

\- Mrs. Zahir... - Fabio started but it was interrupted by the casino's owner.

\- Miss... But please, call me Zulema.

\- Zulema it is. I’m Fábio Martínez and this is my wife, Macarena Ferreiro Martínez. I must say I wasn't so confident at first, but things seem to be quite well under your management.

\- Oh, thank you! Did the lady enjoy it?

Macarena could swear she saw a red spark crossing Zulema's eyes. The brunette looked from her eyes to her painted-in-red lips, licking her own.

\- I'm.. I did, of course.

She was looking away, forcing a smile, trying to escape from that strange gaze. But when she got back home that night and fell asleep, it was impossible to escape from Miss Zahir in her dreams. Macarena woke up the morning after gasping for air with a strong headache and covered in sweat.

____

On the following Saturday, Maca had a bit more of champagne, which left her slightly tipsy, or so she thought. Every long look she would receive from Zulema would burn in her veins and it made perfectly sense inside her head to stop this fire by putting it out with alcohol. She was laughing about something silly “Flamingo Alana” had said when they all got oddly quiet out of sudden, everyone but her. It took a few seconds and a hand on her shoulder to realize Zulema was there.

\- See you all are having a great time together! Please allow me to serve the next round of champagne on the house. - those words brought the ladies’ smiles back.  _ “These self-serving bitches!” _

\- That’s very kind of you Miss Zahir - Maca couldn’t believe she was directly speaking to her.

The other woman didn’t answer, only made a bow and left, but not before putting a bit of pressure to her touch and sliding the tip of her fingers through Maca’s skin.  _ “This is only in my head, it’s insane to even imply such a thing…” _ but her mind was already drifting away against her will.

The conversation with her friends was no longer interesting to her so she made sure to stand up to find her husband. Maybe watching a bit of his game would distract her from devious thoughts. She hadn't even taken five steps when she ended up stumbling on her own foot and did not fall on the floor of the hall in front of everyone because something cushioned her. She was in Zulema Zahir's lap! The woman looked at her, first with concern for the woman's condition, and then with amusement and a little corner smile. Maca's face was so flushed that it seemed to reflect her halterneck terracotta dress.

\- Are you okay Mrs. Ferreiro? - Zulema’s hand reached for her bare back and Maca could swear she felt her  _ caressing  _ it.

Her body automatically grew stiffer and only God knew where the air went, for her lungs were making a great effort to find it while she was looking into those mysterious eyes. For a few seconds she simply forgot to get up and only remembered when Fabio arrived to confirm if his wife was ok.

Before calling the night, around 12:25 a.m, Macarena waved goodbye to her friends and when she looked up, to the other side of the saloon, she could see the brunette guiding a young lady behind black curtains. Their eyes met one last time. Macarena felt sick, her stomach was like a rollercoaster for a few seconds until Zulema disappeared. Another night, another round of blurred dreams.

____

The week dragged by hours and hours that Macarena counted until the arrival of Saturday. Even Fábio realized that his wife was more excited to go out. Whatever it was, he wouldn't spoil her mood, even because it would be much easier for him if he didn't have to do it. This time, her choice was a black v-neck dress. Her lipstick had a darker shade of red and the mirror didn't lie: she was stunning, and for the first time in years, she felt truly sensual. Deep down she knew why, but it was crazy to admit it, even to herself.

Linda, the pearl necklace girl, couldn’t make it to the casino that night so the table was quieter than usual. That gave Macarena an excuse to walk around the place by herself, something she never had done even during months attending the place. At some point she decided to sit on a stool at the bar, just to pick up her pocket mirror and lipstick, to touch it up on her lips.

\- I don’t get to see many married women sitting in here.

Maca was about to respond in a rude way when she realized who was speaking to her.

\- Don't get me wrong, I'm not judging. In fact, I thought it was quite independent of you to do this. Would you like a drink?

It was a rhetorical question, since Zulema had the full glass right in front of her before the blonde could say something. The brunette was wearing a beautiful sleeveless black blouse with gold details on the collar and a pair of lightweight fabric tailored pants with a high waistline.

\- You don't usually accompany your husband in gambling, do you?

Maca shook her head and took the first sip. Looking in the direction where Fabio was, she saw two women talking to him. Normally Maca would pretend she wasn't seeing her husband flirting with other women like that. She passed the stage where she gave a damn about it. But that moment was just too much. She was feeling... ashamed? Zulema saw what was going on too and Maca just didn't want to look like the fragile and betrayed wife. She didn't even know for a fact what she wanted in that moment, so she took the whole drink in a long shot and left the bar, heading to the bathroom.

\- If you excuse me… I’ll be right back, Miss Zahir. 

Anxiety was taking over and Maca needed to calm down, so she washed her hands and placed the wet cold palms on her neck and forehead, leaning over the sink to avoid water drops to fall on her beautiful dress. She heard the door opening and looked up, to the mirror, to see who was there, through the reflection, but there was just the vision of the outside corridor. Confused, she turned her gaze, looking over her right shoulder and her heart jumped inside her chest when a voice came from her opposite side  _ (Hey…). _ She gasped and stepped away from the counter.

\- Did I scare you?

\- N-no... I mean, a little bit - she chuckled - I heard the door but didn't see anyone so I thought to myself "is it-"

\- A ghost? - Zulema looked amused, mocking the blond.

\- The wind... - Maca smiled back showing her dimples, an eyebrow arched. - Perhaps I hadn't closed it properly.

\- Yeah... Next time you better lock it if you want to be all by yourself.

\- I mean, I'm not complaining about your presence. -  _ "What the hell am I doing?" _ , she pondered to herself.

\- At least we are no longer strangers to each other, right? Falling in someone's lap like that can be really personal.

That made Macarena laugh shyly. She broke the eye contact and her cheeks blushed a little, remembering that embarrassing scene.

\- Oh! That... I'm so sorry, I'm a bit clumsy sometimes.

\- When you're nervous? Or drunk? - Zulema caught Maca's gaze again.

\- I wasn't nervous, though.

\- Yes, you were... And you're again, right now. - she said that while taking slow steps towards Macarena, who tried to keep a certain distance, and she would succeed if it wasn't for the wall that her back encountered. 

Zulema could smell Macarena's scent and that sweet perfume from miles, and from where she was now standing, mere centimeters away, the struggle was real. Her gum was burning and she was concentrating as much as she could to keep things from getting out of control. She could hear Maca's heart beating faster and her blood pressure flushing a wave of excitement way down to her body. She could tell it was the first time that Macarena was reacting to another woman like that.

\- What? Are you reading my mind now?

Zulema chuckled. Her mind? No, she did not have that skill. Her  _ body _ , on the other hand...

\- Maybe. Maybe I have a few powers you’re not aware of.

She couldn't handle herself any longer. The right thing to do, however, was to leave the bathroom and go hunt somewhere else, someone who people would not worry about if they'd be missing for a few (long) hours.  _ "I should just go...", _ she thought, but  _ joder _ , there was something about those hazel green eyes that wouldn't leave her. In an impulse, Zulema raised her hand to move a lock of that blond hair away from Macarena's face, who gasped at the touch.

\- You're so cold! - her lips were slightly parted, her breath inebriating Zulema.

\- And you're so hot...

Zulema let her hand resting on Macarena's jaw line and the other urged to touch her thigh below the dress. It was an intense grip Maca was not expecting, causing a chill that ran all over her spine.

\- God... - Maca closed her eyes at the exact same time Zulema glued her lips on her neck, placing gentle kisses, her leg moving a little bit upwards brushing Zulema’s. 

She didn't know what was going on, if it was the drink she had before, but she reached for Zulema's hair with both hands, urging for more, feeling a certain desire wetting her panties.

Zulema felt the fangs coming out. Their tips brushed against Macarena's skin. Hell knows why, but when she was about to stick those sharp teeth on that flesh, she stepped back, detaching her body from Macarena, who opened her eyes, confused without understanding why everything had stopped so abruptly.

\- No. - Zulema stated. 

\- N-no what?

\- I don't want to make it quick like that.

\- I'm.. Why is your... - her confusion was written on her face when she saw Zulema's fangs out and that pair of vivid red eyes that took the green one’s place. - Are you... What is...

\- Can you just pick one question? - Zulema should be seriously afraid now that she had revealed herself, but seeing Macarena that shaken was too amusing. And the blonde was pretty cute.

\- I-I c-cannot believe I'm asking you that... Are you... a v-vamp..

\- ... _ pire? _ Fuck... Yes. - the fangs started to shrink, looking normal, and her iris was turning greenish again.

\- No no no no, this is  _ not  _ possible! - she pushed Zulema by the shoulder and walked again to the sink, turning around with an astonishing expression stamped on her face.

\- Well..

Zulema walked to reach her again and stood up in front of the mirror. She shrugged and pointed to her reflection, or better saying, the  _ lack  _ of it. Macarena couldn't look more shocked.  _ "It's a prank!" _ , she thought, _ "this is got to be a prank, for heaven's sake!". _

\- You're a...  _ vampire _ !

\- Yeah… I just told you that. Now, unfortunately, you know too much and I’ll have to  _ kill  _ you.

Maca took one small step back and her eyes grew twice its size. Zulema was laughing so hard, she bent her body back and clapped hands.

\- You should see your face!

\- Wait, what?! Are you joking with me? So you're  _ not  _ a vampire?! What is going on here?! Oh, Lord… I’m not going my mind, am I? - she was now seriously concerned.

\- Oh no, honey, you’re not the crazy one here, but yes, that part was true. Believe me,  _ cariño _ , I  _ am  _ a vampire. I know it may sound silly saying it like this, and I don’t remember mentioning it to anyone else, not in a long time, no. But fear me not! I’m not in the mood to kill you. - she dared to get closer. - You're too pretty to die.

Zulema shoved her hands on her pants' pockets, looking at Maca as she was watching the most interesting play. The blond, on the other hand, did calm her nerves, but was now trying to crack a code. There was a sort of fear mixed with interest.

\- Who are you?

\- I'm the owner of De La Cruz - Zulema answered humbly and shrugged again.

\- What ... What were you going to do with me?

\- I was going to bite your little neck and suck your blood out. - right on the spot. - Believe it or not, that’s the only thing I do, the little, you know, marks…? They heal pretty fast.

\- So… No killing?

\- Nope. Not if I don’t want to.

\- So… That makes me a prey? ‘Cause I don't want to be it. I’m done being the weakest part at anything. If that’s what you were thinking, I'm sorry to let you down. 

Zulema let out a dragged laughter and took a deep breath. She wasn't used to giving her victims a decision. All she had to do was to charm them, take somewhere safe enough and do her thing. Blood was out and so their memories. No victim could remember she was a “creature of the night”. This time, her cold heart was getting annoyingly softer, so she just accepted it and turned around to leave the room.

\-  _ Vale _ ... - before she could leave, Macarena's voice stopped her feet.

\- You’re just… Leaving?

She sounded anxious and fearful at the same time, she didn't know exactly what she was getting into, but things like this don't happen more than once in life; she didn't even believe it could really happen! Stories and plays telling about dangerous figures of darkness passed through her mind, but none of it fit the image before her. An attractive woman in her 40s, owner of the sharpest look Maca had ever seen.

\- What else do you want me to do? - Zulema went back to look at Macarena once more, her arms crossed in front of her puffed chest.

\- You’re not worried that I could tell your secret to someone?

\- Pff… And who’s going to believe you? - Zulema scorned. - Listen, you don’t get to threaten a vampire. What are you going to do, blackmailing me? Do you expect me to buy your silence?

\- I don’t need money. I-I want… I want to know more about you. About what you are. It seems to me this is one of the reasons that made you acquire this place. 

\- What is it, lady,  _ an interview with the vampire _ ? You should be really, really afraid right now. I know that some people would find it thrilling to meet a vampire and live to tell the story, to keep their memories intact. Honestly, you don’t look like this kind at all.

\- And what kind am I?

Macarena swallowed the nod that was forming in her throat, waiting for an answer. Zulema approached a few steps, holding the blonde’s gaze.

\- The human kind that screams and runs.

\- I didn’t do any of these things, did I?

Macarena was determined to not show any kind of weakness. A sort of confidence was filling her up. They stared at each other longer enough so an awkward silence could hover above their heads, only their breaths and the buzz of the music coming from the hall was being heard. Maca expected any move soon while Zulema was mounting each word in a calculated way before she could reply.

\- Being a vampire means having more refined senses. For example, I can sense your entire bloodstream and where your body is sending more pulsations. It’s like a huge map of veins, like seeing Madrid from above.

Zulema held Macarena's hand gently between her two hands and took it close to her mouth.

\- If you cut your finger, the blood will run there, it will throbbe and you will feel pain.

The brunette held Maca's thumb to her lips and in the next second she pierced the skin with her fang, making a bright red dot sprout. Macarena gasped and a sharp, hoarse scream died in her mouth when she bit her lower lip. She was watching that performance without being able to move. Zulema put out her tongue and licked the blood that was coming out, then sucked that injured finger in her mouth, forcing more blood out.

\- Please… - Macarena didn’t know if her request was to make Zulema stop or keep going.

All the movements were slow and intense, and neither of the two women took their eyes off each other. Miss Zahir finally let go of her hand. As she did this, once again her face approached the blonde’s, her lips, now redder, rubbed against her ear.

\- I know which part of your body was pulsing when I pressed you against the wall. - Zulema whispered.

Macarena, walked two steps away with an offended look, as if Zulema had just accused her of a crime. 

\- How dare you! - she gasped.

This reaction made Zulema laugh with a certain embedded sarcasm. She took a small golden key out of her pocket and put it on the sink counter, next to Macarena.

\- Well, if you really want to know more about me, or what it's like to be  _ with  _ me, you can use this to open a room at the end of the hall behind the stage. Just go through the curtains.

_ “The fucking curtains…” _

Now, if my good old instinct is wrong, you won't show up. In any case, I'll be waiting for 15 minutes, starting to count at eleven o'clock. Oh, and before I forget - Zulema was almost leaving, but she turned on her heels for one last warning. - Our next party will be thematic. Halloween. If you're thinking of dressing up, don't forget to put your fangs on. 

She smiled maliciously and blinked, passing the tip of her tongue on the fang that a few minutes ago had opened a cut in Macarena’s flesh, giving her a small free sample of something she had only read in books and horror tales. 

That night, another dream haunted her sleep and Zahir was once again the main character. This time, her eyes were red as a spring sunset and she had a drink in the same bar where they met. She sipped the whiskey once, then again, and on the third, after putting the glass on the wooden counter, Macarena drifted her eyes from it to Zulema and there was when she saw the brunette’s mouth was stained with blood. The viscous liquid started dripping from her lips and she opened her mouth in an animal-like manner, showing her fangs ready to attack. That's when Maca started screaming for help and woke up sweating on her bed. The cut on her finger had healed moments after what happened in the casino, but she turned her look to it anyway, just in case. A moment of impetus made her take it to her own mouth and suck it, as Zulema had done hours before. Maca remembered that cold touch on her leg and how the kisses on her neck made her feel. Fábio was lying down, facing the other side, snoring loudly, stuck in dreamland after so much alcohol he had consumed. She then closed her eyes and started to create a scenario in her mind, imagining Zulema’s fingers going up the inner side of her thigh and reaching her center. She was still sucking her own finger, lust building up her arousal, when her other hand went down inside her panties. To prevent a moan to let out, Maca bit her lower lip and it caused her a tiny little cut. Her tongue felt that strange bittersweet taste and her clit responded immediately when fantasizing about things she shouldn't have.  _ “God have mercy on my soul!” _

Waiting another week for her next encounter with that woman would be a huge torture. Not as exciting as the one the vampire woman had in mind. The worst - or the best - was yet to come.


	2. A bloody encounter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I know we pass the halloween time and it took me a while to update, but I hope you're still up to the second and last chapter of this bloody story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want to read it with my songs references:  
> Rock Around the Clock: https://youtu.be/ZgdufzXvjqw
> 
> Tengo una debilidad: https://youtu.be/JnUhE7f4Sro
> 
> Fever: https://youtu.be/JGb5IweiYG8

**Chapter two - A bloody encounter.**

**_“After I kill you, what should I do? All of those dark days for you. I'm so happy, stupid happy. I have done it, I just did it”_ ** _ \- Dead for You, Najwajean. _

“Trick or treats?”

A group of kids had knocked on Martínez's house minutes before 8:30p.m. Macarena had prepared little bags of sweets to give to the little ones that would appear until the clock struck 9 and she could finally go to Casino De La Cruz. It wasn't the champagne and not even the good music that attracted her to that place.

Her black skirt with high waist enhanced her slim body and ended its length before the height of her knees and her blouse of the same color left her neckline exposed, the collar in a heart shape. It wasn't really a costume, but her witch hat was the detail that connected all things. She was wearing a black pantyhose that was a little transparent and attached to a garter belt hidden under her skirt, like a candy with a surprise inside. The darker makeup highlighted even more her light green eyes and the gold of her hair that fell in waves over her shoulders, solid, as if she had joined strand by strand.

She was looking herself in the mirror, enjoying some kind of confidence that was gradually taking over her when Fábio approached her, his image appearing behind hers. He had both hands on her waist and placed a long kiss on her neck. Maca’s heart sank on her chest - not because that touch made her feel good and passionate, but because it simply didn't make her feel anything at all. That man, who spent almost three years calling her “wife” and sleeping in the same bed, no longer made her feel butterflies in her stomach. _ “Did he ever?”  _ She wasn't happy with him and it had been a while. Maybe after discovering his cheatings and being forced to consent quietly for not knowing what to do. Fábio was an important part of society, a successful entrepreneur who supported the Franco military regime financially and this brought him a level of power. With her parents living on the other side of the country, Macarena had nowhere to run if, overnight, she’d decided to divorce. 

\- Is this all for me, my love?

She managed to get rid of his grab, without seeming cold, putting on her black pearl earring. 

\- We'd better hurry, otherwise we'll arrive at the end of the party!

  
  


"Welcome to Halloween", the banner in front of De La Cruz's entrance was saying, inviting everyone to come in and have a "wicked night". It was 10:20p.m when Maca and her friends went to the dance floor with their crystal glasses, taking sips of their drinks and moving their bodies to the rhythm of the sound. They laughed and waved to their husbands across the hall. Macarena's gaze pretended to search for Fábio while trying to detect Zulema in the crowd.

**_When the chimes ring five, six and seven_ **

**_We'll be right in seventh heaven_ **

**_We're gonna rock around the clock tonight_ **

\- You’re a witch! - a seductive husky voice reached her ear over the music and Maca suddenly turned back, finding who she was so desperately looking for.

\- You need to stop doing that - she said with a shy smile and a deep breath, her right hand on her chest - you’re going to kill me!

\- It wasn't with a fright that I intended to do it. 

The blonde's eyes widened and Zulema started laughing. She could see the woman fighting against her own fear to let only her curiosity and her courage move her.

\- I'm kidding!

\- I’m not used to your sense of humor yet.

\- Yet…?

**_We're gonna rock, rock, rock, 'til broad daylight_ **

**_We're gonna rock, gonna rock, around the clock tonight_ **

**_When it's eight, nine, ten, eleven too_ **

**_I'll be goin' strong and so will you_ **

Macarena understood how it might have sounded and made sure to change the subject.

\- Ahn... And you dressed up as... hm, vampire?!

\- Easy, huh? - she stretched a little bit her arms, the palms of her hands turned up, as if she was proudly presenting herself.

There was a black cape with a high collar over her shoulder, framing her whole outfit; a chiffon halterneck jumpsuit all in black as well, with a red belt fastened to her waist. a necklace with black satin ribbon and a ruby stone would draw the attention to her neck.

\- Is that...? - Macarena pointed to the corner of Zulema's mouth, where a small, almost invisible red thread glowed in the lights of the salon.

\- Shhh… - the brunette placed her index finger in front of her lips, asking for silence with a wink.

Yes, that was real blood. The vampire had just fed and decided it would be her own inside joke if she’d pretended to be part of the “costume”. 

Macarena analyzed the people around her to make sure that no one was looking directly at them and raised her thumb to clean that little drop of blood and took it into her own mouth. That made Zulema shiver as it hadn't happened in a long time, staring at those eyes and that delicious mouth in front of her. The blonde smiled, teasing Zahir, a gleam of malice crossed by her look that seemed so innocent at first.

\- Maybe I was wrong about your kind, lady. See you in half an hour?

\- Don’t count too much on it.

\- Oh, and you shouldn’t  _ drink  _ too much, huh. - Zulema tapped Maca’s glass twice with her index and Maca frowned her eyebrows, as she was asking for an explanation as to why she would say something like that. 

\- Alcohol dilutes blood. It's like putting sugar in coffee or lots of water in a natural fruit juice.

\- You’re not drinking my blood tonight,  _ vampire _ . - Maca narrowed her eyes and sip her champagne. 

\- You're going to beg for it,  _ witch _ . - Zulema cut the eye contact looking over Macarena’s head, and did a sign, greeting someone from across the hall with a nod and two fingers drawing an invisible line in the air next to her head temple. - I guess your husband is not very happy to see me talking to you. 

The band shifted the mood of the music a little; from an American rock they went to a Cuban rhythm. The women on the dancefloor ran to find their peers. Meanwhile Macarena looked back briefly, realizing the tension between Fábio and Zulema. When she turned around, the woman was no longer in front of her, but she returned in an instant, without the cape she was wearing 15 seconds ago, taking her witch hat and tossing it to a chair right behind them.

Zulema offered her hand to Macarena, who looked from her fingertips to her eyes; that vivid red threatening to appear again, darkening the iris. 

\- No... - Macarena answered, shaking her head in hesitation.

\- When the devil invites you to dance, there is only one correct answer. And, baby, that's not it - Zulema said, quickly approaching Maca and holding her by the waist and left hand, right after her last word. 

  
  
  
  


**_Tengo una debilidad_ **

**_¡Ay, qué calamidad!_ **

**_Mi vida es un disgusto_ **

**_Tengo una debilidad_ **

**_No sé qué pasará_ **

**_Si no me doy el gusto_ **

It was as if Macarena was living an out-of-body experience, or everything was a hallucination. That could not be happening. But she felt Zulema's hand holding her lower back firmly and the other, cold as ice, grabbing her hand, bringing her back to reality. Zahir led her, following the song the band was playing, her feet practically floating in synchrony. At first Macarena tried to understand who those people were, watching them in the center of the floor.

\- Ignore them.

Zulema's voice sounded in her ear and Macarena starred in her eyes, as if she was being hypnotized.  _ "Would it be possible? Can she do this to me?".  _ As much as she tried, preventing a little smirk, with dimples in sight, seemed to be an impossible task, but she kept on trying.

**_¡Pero qué calamidad!_ **

**_Vergüenza ya me da_ **

**_Las cosas que me pasan_ **

**_Yo no sé qué voy a hacer_ **

**_O me curo de este mal_ **

**_O me voy a enloquecer_ **

After the first excerpts, Zulema let go of Macarena's body and led her to spin on her heels, still holding her hand, her skirt sailing through the air, and in the beat of the music, there was Maca again, in Zulema's arms. The older woman's hand slid from the blonde’s back to the side of her body and before she could explore more than she should, Maca's hand stopped it, her gaze rebuking Zulema.

\- Don’t!

\- Thought you liked it,  _ cariño _ .

If Fabio had gotten to the women two seconds earlier, he would have seen the whole scene, but Macarena had already moved away slightly, her cheeks rosy as can be and her lung gasping for air. 

\- May I have the honor to dance with my wife?

He carried a serious expression, despite the polished smile on his face. There was an impassivity in his gaze towards Zulema, something that passed the message of being in control of the situation. In control of  _ Macarena _ . Zulema was smarter than that attempt to diminish her, so she just agreed with the same kind of smile and moved away, not without first exchanging a look with the youngest woman, who was still trying to recover herself. The blonde didn't deny Fabio's touch and kept dancing with him, in a more restrained way, looking over his shoulder.

\- What was that?

\- We were just dancing, Fábio.

\- Do you want to disgrace my reputation? Is that your plan? - He was talking without looking her in the eyes, with a tone of superiority.

Macarena did not know what to answer.

\- You better stay away from this woman, she doesn't seem to me a good influence. People are evil, they can start talking.... nonsense. If you want to dance, call Alana next time, or any of your friends. 

Maca would just digest every word as a kind of camouflaged threat. Her body slowly stopped moving to the sound of the music, and when the song ended and was replaced by another one, she distanced herself from her husband.

\- I... I need to go to the restroom.

Before she could leave the main area of the hall, Fabio held her wrist just to reinforce what he had just said.

\- I mean it. - he stated, with a look that Maca had never seen before.

\-----------------------------------

Even with the noise coming from outside, people talking and instruments playing tirelessly, it was possible, from inside the room, to hear the noise of the key turning on the old wooden door lock.

\- You are late.

It was 11:05 p.m. and Macarena was sitting on a large red velvet armchair holding a bottle of champagne that was already halfway through. The two women locked eyes. Zulema walked to meet Maca, trying to read the atmosphere.

\- I didn't know you were so anxious to meet me alone again.

Macarena got up, taking a deep breath and looking around, trying not to give so much attention to Zulema.

\- What is this place?

The area seemed to have stopped in time somehow. The floor was dark wood and the walls were covered with wallpaper that imitated a texture similar to the one on the armchair, with some drawings in arabesques. A large chandelier was hanging from the ceiling spreading a yellowish and cozy light. There were paintings with golden frames, tall vases of plants and some silver and copper ornaments.

\- Is this where you bring your victims? Seduce them first, say you will show them a beautiful place... How many women have you brought here, Zulema?

Zahir was truly surprised by this change of attitude, intrigued by the direction that conversation was taking. 

\- Sometimes they are men too. 

That made Macarena laugh with mockery.

\- Of course, you won't let a good meal go by, will you? - And so she turned again to Zulema - Why did you do that?

\- I’m sorry... Did what? 

\- Why did you take me for dancing? What did you make that scene for?

\- I don't understand,  _ we _ danced  _ together _ . I didn't force you to do anything.

\- You  _ hypnotized  _ me! - Tears were sprouting from the corners of Macarena's eyes.

Zulema couldn't contain herself and bursted into laughing, not believing what she was hearing. 

\- Is that serious?! Do you really think... - she stopped laughing and approached Macarena, who had a confused expression, full of anger. - Okay, let me explain. Yes, I bite people's necks, I feed on blood, I'm not proud of it, if that's what you think. I can erase their memory to avoid that I have to kill them or simply have to run away to any other places, which I don’t want to ‘cause now I have a business. But, dear, I don't have the power to  _ hypnotize  _ you. 

Zulema put a lock of hair behind Macarena's ear and traced her neck with the back of her index finger. 

\- If you danced with me, it was simply because you wanted to. If you're here now, it's because you're curious. And curiosity killed the cat. 

\- I'm not a cat.

\- You're not a cat, you're not a prey, you’re not weak or scared, you're not a witch either... Who are you, Macarena Ferreiro? 

Hearing her name whispered like that caused a strange sensation in her chest. She swallowed dry, trying to keep her breathing normal, but those red eyes staring at her were making it more difficult every second. 

\- If he leaves me I have nowhere else to go. I have no money, my family is in the south, they can’t afford another mouth to feed. I’d actually be a disgrace to them, showing up on their doorstep empty handed. If he thinks for an instance that I’m doing something that does not please him, it’s over for me. 

\-  _ You  _ should leave him. He does not respect you, he’s only using you to look good in the picture. Beautiful wife, perfect marriage. A true example of a kind gentleman. 

\- He is kind to me, though.

\- Is he? Is he kind to you when he goes upstairs with other beautiful young ladies? I don’t think so.

The truth hit the spotlight on Macarena's ego, who until then had turned a blind eye to her husband's cheatings. After all, he was not very different from the husbands.

\- Does he make you feel good?

\- Excuse me?

Zulema got even closer to Macarena, who took a few steps back, unintentionally leaning against a record player placed in one of the carved wooden furniture. She got scared when the music started playing and leaned against the wall, again feeling trapped by a predator.

**_When you put your arms around me_ **

**_I get a fever that's so hard to bear_ **

**_You give me fever_ **

\- Did he ever think about your pleasure first and not only his own? - Zulema said this by fitting her left hand to the blonde’s lower back, making their bodies touch, the other hand holding behind her neck, the thumb caressing her jaw line.

Macarena felt that strange vibration in the lower part of her stomach, a craving she had never experienced, not even in the first months of dating Fábio. Her hands went up to Zulema's shoulders. Until that moment she didn't know how to react, what she could or could not do, what should be done. Maybe run, escape from there and never come back? Give herself up to temptation?  _ “This is madness!" _ . It was as if her body was screaming, but her brain was pretending not to hear it.

\- Don't come any closer... 

\- Why not? What do you think I'm going to do to you,  _ bite you _ ?

Zulema held Macarena's blond hair more firmly and leaned her lips against the woman's neck, feeling all that slim body chilling only with the warmth of her breath. Macarena couldn't stand it anymore. For a brief moment she closed her eyes only to open them quickly and push Zulema, who ended up stumbling and falling seated in the armchair that before Macarena occupied.

Macarena was panting, tired of stopping and not allowing herself to live as she would like only because she had duties, almost an extensive booklet on how to behave. The decision seemed to take hours in her mind, but it was only an instant, a stanza of music, and Macarena climbed on Zulema's lap, a thigh on each side of the older woman's body, her two hands wrapped in black hair and their lips finally crashed, urging for each other, tongues and teeth colliding in urgency.

**_When you kiss me_ **

**_Fever when you hold me tight_ **

**_Fever_ **

**_In the mornin', a fever all through the night_ **

Zulema's hands found the path of Macarena's thighs and climbed up her ass, lifting her skirt up. When she squeezed both sides, Maca couldn't hold herself and a low, dragged moan died in Zulema's mouth, who began to distribute kisses all over her neck and chest, every part where her skin was showing. Macarena didn't waste any time and she herself opened the zipper of her skirt, got up and let it fall to the ground by itself, sliding through her body, taking her shirt off as well.

\- You're the most beautiful woman I've ever seen.

\- You say this to everyone.

\- No... No, I don't. - Her eyes traveled all over Macarena's body, which now wore only a black lace bra matching her panties and garter belt, which held her pantyhose.

**_Everybody's got the fever_ **

**_That is somethin' you all know_ **

**_Fever isn't such a new thing_ **

**_Fever started a long ago_ **

\- I have no idea what I am doing.

\- I think you do. Just allow yourself and show me what you want,  _ esta noche es tuya _ ,  _ cariño _ . 

\- I want to see you, just like you are seeing me now. 

\- Fair enough.

Zulema stood up and turned her back. 

\- Can you help me?

Macarena then unbuttoned the black jumpsuit that the brunette was wearing and turned her around. Zulema was also wearing black underwear. She sat quietly, her legs opened and her arms resting on the armchair.

\- Do you like what you see?

Macarena just bit her lower lip and shook her head affirmatively while scanning every part of that body.  _ “Why does she look so good to me?!”  _ She returned to Zulema's lap, this time sitting on one of her thighs and the kisses started again. 

**_Now you've listened to my story_ **

**_Here's the point that I have made_ **

**_Chicks were born to give you fever_ **

**_Be it fahrenheit or centigrade_ **

**_They give you fever_ **

Macarena was feeling her clit pulse against Zulema's thigh, over her pantie’s fabric, her wetness letting it slick enough so she could work herself up on it, moving her hips back and forth, following the slow rhythm of the music. She got Zulema’s hair tighter on a fist when the woman undid her bra and started sucking hard on her tit, biting her nipple. That went from soft to hard as Maca would increase the friction of her moves. She let out a hoarse moan and heard it when Zulema did the same with her mouth full, making it sound muffled. Zulema's right hand could not let Maca's other boob, palming it for dear life, while her left one went down to the blonde's ass, squeezing it with pleasure. Maca lost every bit of sense that was left inside her head, feeling the slap that came right after, echoing in the room. She had her eyes shut until then, but that delicious pain got them wide open and Maca gasped, looking down to lock eyes with Zulema.

\- More...

And Zulema slapped her again. She detached her mouth from that warm sensitive skin to properly look at the younger woman, who was exhaling arousal. Without any sort of courtesy this time, Zulema made Macarena stand up from her lap, holding both her arms by the elbows and pushed her against the wall, flat hands and rosy cheek on the surface. First, there was a ghost touch on her ass, almost kind, but that brunette was up to something and the anticipation was making Maca's breath get heavier. She felt her hair being grabbed, fingers softly touching her neck, sending shivers down her body, and soon as it was pulled back, several harsh slaps found Macarena's butt cheeks, still half covered with her black lace panty. Every slap would steal a moan from Maca's throat.  _ Three. Four. Five. Six _ . All at once. She was diving into that sensation.  _ Seve. Eleven. _ God, she lost the count. Zulema suddenly pressed her body against Maca's back. She felt that hot breath tickling her ear between strands of wavy hair, the tip of Zulema's tongue caressing her lobe and then sucking it. Maca closed her eyes at that.

\- Do you like it when it hurts?

\- Y-yes... - the answer was nothing more than a whisper, a tempting of a word.

Zulema sucked her neck on the pulse point and had a long lick right after leaving a bruise and a weaker Maca who was trying not to fall while Zulema's other hand was driving down between her thighs, feeling the ruined damp fabric.

\- Can I hurt you now? - her scent was almost unbearable by then, she was feeling her own center throbbing at the thought of biting that delicate neck, which kept hunting her dreams since day one.

Maca wasn't even able to speak, she simply nodded her head positively, waiting for what was about to come. Her whole body was filled up with lust and desire. She leaned her torso forward making her hips move back, pressing her ass against Zulema, who chuckled, delighted with her need for a fuck. She moved her body a little bit back to see that woman entirely, placing both hands on Maca's waist.

_ "Hell, she's so fucking hot..." _

Zulema saw when Maca looked back with the corner of her eye and smiled naughtily. She knew the effect she was causing to the brunette, it wasn't just plain pleasure. It was  _ power _ . That blond wanted it from the beginning, since the first second they laid eyes on each other weeks ago at the casino.

**_Fever_ **

**_Till you sizzle_ **

**_Oh what a lovely way to burn_ **

Zulema pressed her body into Maca’s again and made room for her hand inside that ruined panties. It was hot and humid and the movements of her fingers made the blonde moan even more. 

\- Focus on my touch,  _ rubia _ . - Zulema suggested, whispering in her ear. 

She kept a calmer rhythm, just instigating Maca’s clit, who kept her eyes closed, doing what the brunette had said. It was then that she understood why. The pulse point of her neck received Zulema's sharp fangs. Macarena screamed and punched the wall hard, forcing herself to endure the pain.

\-  _ Fuck! It burns! _ \- she cried out.

Her hand found Zulema's hair to squeeze it and pull it, not for the woman to move away, but for her to keep  _ sucking  _ her blood, as if the pressure from her mouth was going to extract the pain. Living blood flowed through the corners of the vampire's mouth. She was totally intoxicated by the taste, by the heat of that liquid coming down her throat. Macarena's neck and her right shoulder received red lines that descended through her arm. Zulema didn't want to waste a drop, so she started licking what was leaking and everything became a huge mess. Her mouth completely stained with blood spread the viscous liquid through Macarena's skin, which wasn’t feeling so much pain anymore. In one last lick, the flow started to stop and Zulema turned Macarena facing her. It was like in that nightmare. The brunette woman, with her eyes injected and her mouth dripping blood. As if it was a warning, she had dreamed about that same scene days ago. There wasn’t a single trace of sanity in Macarena's mind. She glued her lips to Zulema's, which transferred that ferrous taste to her tongue, awakening the most animalistic senses that existed in her. 

As if the clock was ticking against them, Zulema quickly found the little buckles in Maca’s garter belt and had it loose, pulling her panty down as she knelt in front of the younger woman. Macarena just knew what she wanted, and the vampire’s urge for it just made her more confident. She gently placed her foot on Zulema’s shoulder and caressed it as an invitation for her to dive between her thighs. A little smirk was there in her face when she saw the brunette licking her own lips and then cleaning them with the back of her hand. With an open mouth, she buried her face there, squeezing Maca’s thighs. It was so fucking delicious, she could not stop moaning against that wet pussy, pressing her tongue all around and sucking a bit hard on Maca’s clit. The blonde was first admiring that vision, but then the arousal took her to another level. She closed her eyes and could not stop smiling at that feeling of Zulema’s mouth going all the way. 

\- This is…  _ ah!  _ Fucking heaven…

\- More like hell, don’t you think? - Zulema got up on her feet and kissed Maca so she could taste herself. 

Two fingers slid through that slick center deep inside. Macarena was open-mouthed when Zulema found a sweet spot right there and started to work it up, with in and out movements. 

_ \- Yes! _ \- Hell shouldn’t feel so good.

Zulema’s palm was pressing against her clit, which increased the wave of pleasure that that woman was sending to her body. 

Her inner walls clenched and for mere seconds Maca could not make a sound. That orgasm took her over and she screamed, digging her nails on Zulema’s arms, who was delightfully watching everything.

Maca started to relax, still totally sensitive, while feeling Zulema's wet fingers still provoking her. She giggled and pulled her arm away.

\- Stop it! - she had blood stains on her neck, but the small holes had healed completely, her hair was messy and a bit sticky. Those flushed cheeks were showing off the biggest smile and Zulema realized she just couldn’t get enough.  _ “You’re an idiot, Zahir, why did you fall so quick?” _

\- You said the night was mine, right?

\- Absolutely.

\- And I could show you whatever I wanted.

\- That’s it.

\- I want to know how  _ you  _ taste. - she was no longer smiling, there was a playful look in her eyes and that was something new for Zulema.

The casino owner took a step back, enough so that she could put her hand inside her own panties, now totally soaked, to collect her wetness. She took her fingers to Macarena, who put them in her mouth, first licking, and then sucking it clean, without looking away. With a muffled moan she let the brunette remove her fingers from her mouth.

\- Please, sit down. - said Maca, pointing to the armchair, but before she could obey, the youngest caught her attention. - This needs to go too.

Without hesitating, Zulema took off her panties and her bra and sat down totally naked. It was like a realistic, imposing and intimidating painting that Macarena wanted to admire more closely and absorb all the details. She then knelt down in front of the vampire, who still had her fangs a little in evidence.

\- I never...

\- I know. 

Now that Maca was there and had got what she wanted, she didn't know how to continue. 

\- Come here... - Zulema held her hand and approached her face to the blonde’s. - You know how to kiss, don't you?

Macarena laughed and agreed.

\- Then kiss me...  _ down there _ \- she completed the sentence when Macarena leaned toward her lips. Zulema knew it was Macarena’s first time with a woman, but if she didn't have this information, she would probably doubt it. She was already wet and Macarena's mouth made everything even more messy. Her liquid melted in her mouth and Zulema squeezed her blond hair even tighter in her fist as she watched how she was enjoying it. After knowing every part of her pussy, Maca felt the need to try other things. She dipped her tongue inside Zulema’s cunt and the brunette arched her back away from the chair.

_ \- Fuck…  _

\- Is it good?

\-  _ You _ ’re fucking good,  _ rubia _ .

Her tongue kept doing that, drinking on her liquid and getting her chin and cheeks all wet. 

\- Make me cum… 

A request never sounded so pleasing to Maca’s ear. Instinctively, she knew what to do. Her mouth sucked Zulema’s clit and she started circling it with her tongue, interleaving harder strokes with soft licks on it. It was like turning a switch on and an orgasm came washing down her entire body. She quickly held one of Maca’s arms and bit it, harder than before, sucking her blood out while preventing louder moans. The blonde was handling the pain as much as she could, she didn’t want to stop until she was sure Zulema had what she needed. Soon the vampire let go of Maca and it was slowly draining blood with her eyes closed, a bit of it dripping from her mouth. The younger stood up and sat on the older one’s lap, letting her enjoy the moment. When it was all over she licked the trail of blood from Zulema’s mouth and let her arm up to stop the flow. 

\- Does it hurt too much?

Macarena nodded her head negatively. She had a peaceful smile on her face. Strange things happen when you let go of retrains and fears. She was sitting on top of a vampire, who had just sucked her blood,  _ twice _ , and despite any pain that it could cause, she considered that moment the best thing that could’ve ever happened to her. Those red eyes were telling everything she needed to know. Everything she never heard from her own husband. Looking back, every single word he ever said sounded like an echo of lies and the truth, as much insane as it seemed, was looking back at her right in that precise moment. 

They kissed again, tasting blood and arousal, letting one single word hovering above their heads.  _ “Passion”. _

\- I was waiting for someone like you and I didn’t even know that. 

That statement caught Macarena by surprise.

\- Well… I never thought I’d ever encounter a vampire, you know? Not even that she would turn my life upside down. And to have sex with a vampire?! 

They both started laughing. If felt right even though it might’ve seemed completely wrong.

\- I think I like you more than I should, Ms Zahir. 

\- I’m actually relieved. I mean, if you didn’t like me at all after all this?! You’d break my heart,  _ rubia _ , I tell you that!

Their laughs just kept going, lighter. 

\- Shut up! - Maca giggled when Zulema tickled her waist. 

On that velvet armchair, naked, making jokes, covered in blood, kissing and chatting. It was like the whole world had stopped just to watch that oddly romantic scene. 

\- I don’t wanna go home. 

\- You don’t have to. 

\- Sure, because you’re going to turn me into a vampire too, right?

They locked eyes and Zulema let a loud laugh, a mixture of amusement and concern. 

\- Right… As if you really wanted this motherfucking life for yourself…

\- … What if I did?

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------

She was having the worst fever dream of her whole existence. It was like a maze full of demons chasing her after. The adrenaline took over, her heart was beating fast for real, she could feel it, but it was impossible to get out of there, to wake up. As much as she tried, her soul was kept locked inside that nightmare. Everything was grey and red, the leaves weren’t green and the sun was burning her skin. Macarena was screaming her lungs out, begging for help, but no one would appear to save her. 

At the same time, Fábio woke up, feeling his wife tossing and turning on their bed. She was once again having a nightmare, but this time it seemed worse than the others before. Her body was severely covered in sweat and when he placed his palm on her forehead… that was definitely not right. 

\-  _ Mi amor…? _ Maca? - he tried to wake her up. 

Maca gasped loudly and opened her eyes, wide and desperately. Her hands found the sheets, her nails almost making holes in it. She tried to speak but her throat was too dry and the words would not come out, nothing but a hoarse sound.

\- Honey… Are you okay? Can I get you some water? Are you thirsty?

Macarena’s body finally stopped shaking and her breath was getting normal pace. But when she looked at Fábio, he didn’t find those clear green eyes and those delicate lips were apart. Two sharp fangs answered his question.

\- You have no idea. 

**_I'm only waiting for love_ **

**_Little stupid fool girl_ **

**_And you don't understand_ **

**_La, la, la, la..._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the support and I swear I'm gonna go back to Powder & Fuse as soon as I can. Sorry for this hiatus. Love my putas ratas who always encourage me to write stuff <3

**Author's Note:**

> I'm @njwguija on twitter, come and say hi!


End file.
